Red Roses
by Ingie-Pop
Summary: What happens when they leave something special that will change your life forever on the front door. Read to find out. By the way I'm awful with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter l

Luce took Rachel by the hand, she slowly raised it to her lips and kissed the knuckles, she opened the

hand and kissed every finger, one by one. Rachel could only stare at the women she had chosen over her husband, her best friend. Luce locked eyes with Rachel, they stared at each other, one thinking it was the best decision of her life. It was true she loved him, but not in the same way as she loved her.

With Luce she felt, safe, unique, she felt special she felt a soul connection, something she knew

She would never feel with him. The other was In inking "This is the person I am

suppose meant to spend the rest of my life with, share everything and love forever."

They only saw love in the others eyes and knew that this was it, this is what true, untainted

love is.

They leaned into each other lips meeting, lips starting out slowly gently. Their passion rising and tongues dashing. Tongues intertwining, all else was forgotten, the soft music in the background,

the roses and lilies on the floor. All they could feel and sense was each other.

Luce slowly guided Rachel to the end of the bed. They felt there were too many clothes in the way. Luce Premo wed Rachel's shirt by un bottoming and placed her hand on the back and unclasped the bra. Finally Luce broke the kiss, Rachel took this as an opportunity to remove Luce's shirt, to

her delight the other woman was wearing no bra. They moved further apart and stared at each other. "Beautiful" Luce stated as she moved her hand to her lovers breast. She laid her hand on it, slowly started to massage it for the first time. This was heaven, if they were to die now, they would do so gladly knowing that they had the love of their life right next to them, where they belonged.

Luce's mouth moved to the left breast, she kissed it, while the other kept massaging the right one. Her tongue began to gently lick the aerola tasting it, memorizing every single detail about it. She

moved to the next one and did the same.

Rachel had never been touched like this. Not even when she thought she was in love with

Heck, and he was gentle B with her, but he never made her feel this way. Not in a million years

would he make her squirm like Luce did. She kept moaning and screaming of pure pleasure

She felt like she was going to explode.

Luce kept up her work massaging both breast, sucking on the nipples giving Rachel butterfly like kisses all over her neck. Just the sound of Rachel screaming made her want to stay like this forever.

Just by the sounds and panting she knew Rachel was close to an orgasm. She was not going to let her love down, she kept at it sucking harder, small bites everywhere none that would leave a mark. Just strong enough to solicit a scream.

Rachel came, she had never felt anything so strong. She was shaking from the aftershock. Luce let her rest for a moment waiting until she knew Rachel could breath again. She moved lower kissing every spot on Rachel's body. The naval, she went lower passing from where Rachel wanted to be touched, going to the thighs all the way to the toes. Then she went back this time taking the other leg and stopping where the small patch of Rachel's auburn colored hair. The smell of Rachel's sex was invigorating, addictive. To Luce it was wonderfully beautiful. She took her tongue and moved it to the clit. Opening the labia to get better access. She began to lap and dive. The screams and moans where

the only music she needed to hear. The loudness and pants; her only indication that she was doing

a good job. She sucked licking all the juices that where coming out. She moved her tongue to the

opening and stuck it as far as she could white one hand played with the clit and the other with her lover's nipple.

Rachel was coming close to her second orgasm. Luce took her tongue out, hearing Rachel whimper, She placed two fingers at the first in a slow pace, Rachel started moving to keep in pace. When one would thrust the other would join. Her tongue moved up to the clit and the other hand to try and stop Rachel from moving too much. The thrust became faster and Rachel came with a piercing scream. Luce sucked and cleaned, licked everything that was coming out. Once Rachel came down, Luce let go, rose and gave Rachel a passionate kiss.

Rachel could taste herself in that kiss. She wanted to return the pleasure, yet she was too tired, all she needed was a few minutes rest and she would be good.

Luce was estatic she finally had the woman of her dreams with her, and she promised herself that as long as she lived she would make her happy.

Rachel was ready, she flipped Luce over, now they were on opposite spots. She kissed her girl fervently wanting to take Luce now. There was no waiting, as soon as they finished the kiss she moved lower kissing and biting all parts of skin that she could find. She took her time on the neck placing pressure so that there would be a mark, making Luce her's and hers alone.

After she was satisfied she moved back to the jaw kissing until her lovers plump pink lips met

her own rosy colored ones. They separated, Rachel moved along the saw line towards the ear, kissing

it softly.

"I love you'' Rachel whispered, she took the earlobe and sucked for a while. She let go, move

patiently to her girls breast, she began to need them. Fonda ling one in her hand while the other hand

roamed around touching all the skin that she could. Memorizing every curve, every moan she received

on a certain spot. Using them to make her lover Scream.

She kissed around the nipple, took the nipple in her mouth, her warm breath making the nipple stand at attention. Luce was on cloud nine, all she could do was focus on pleasure Rachel was administering. Once Rachel's wandering hand arrived at the place where it wanted to be, she took her finger, slid it down from the clit to the sex. She had found her elixir it was flowing and Rachel could not wait until she could drink from it.

Her playful fingers entered Luce's sex while her thumb played with the clit. Luce was meeting Rachel's finger half way, following her rhythm. She felt pure bliss. Rachel moved lower so that she was in front of Luce's sex. She tasted so good, smelled so wonderful. The night passed away with sounds

of bliss and moans of pleasure. Two lovers showing their love for each other in more ways then

could be handled by the world. That night they showed their love for each other in a physical way, their

first time that their souls where merged together.

They slept in each others arms. They woke up e intertwined in each others arms. Their heat keeping each other warm, there was no need for blankets, they were quite content using each

other. Rachel was on top of Luce, using Luce's breast as her pillow. Her arms wrapped

around her lovers nice firm waist. Luce had her arm cuddling the girl while she gently moved it up

and down feeling the girls arm and shoulders. Their legs were wrapped around one another.

A knock at the door startled them awake ending their cuddling. "Who do you think it

could be?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Let me check. You can stay here if you want." Luce answered back. She got up, graded some under ware and put her bathrobe. She walked towards her front door, she looked out through the peek hole and saw that no one was there.

She was about to go back to bed when she heard a small wail. Curious as to what might be, she decided to open the door. What she saw stoned her to no end, "RACH." she screamed, "put some

clothes and come to the living room pleases" She was definitely in panic mode now. She picked the package leaving the door wide open to see if there was anyone around. After a while she closed the door and moved to the living room with the package in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Roses

Chapter 2

Rachel walked into the living room, once she saw what Luce had in her hands she gasped. She could not move, all she could do was stare. She was completely lost, in total shock. So many questions growing. "How","why","who would do something like this."

Luce was holding a baby in her hands, rocking it slowly. There was a small white puppy to her side keeping an eye on the small child.

"Hey Rach, look what we have here, it's a small baby boy" Luce said with kind eyes, she was looking at the boy. Always wanting to be a mother, maybe now she could be one.

"What are we going to do about them?" Rachel asked, as she walked to sit next to her lover. She also wanted to be a mother but wanted to make sure that they may keep him before getting too attached. Although it seemed that they were already in love with the small boy.

"Well we can't kick them out, maybe we can keep them. I always wanted a little human to take care of." Luce said while playing with the boys hand. Once the puppy saw that the humans were getting along with his master, he carefully made his way to the darker haired women not holding her master. She began to pert him thinking that maybe the puppy felt jealous he wasn't getting much attention.

He began moving trying to get her to stop petting him and actually look at him. She was not doing what he wanted, so he started barking. Rachel finally looked down at the puppy, there she saw that he was clawing at his left front paw. She went to see if maybe the puppy was hurt. Once she saw that there was a piece of paper wrapped around the leg. She went to grab it while talking smoothly to the pup. "Hey boy what do you have there." She removed the paper.

"Hey Luce theres a note attached to the puppy" she said while opening the paper and starting to read.

"Hello friends, I am sorry you had to meet my family this way. I am sad to say that I can no longer take care of my favorite people because mine and their life are in danger. I know I won't make it pass this week. I have seen that you young ladies seem to care for one another and I know that you'll love my son and his puppy. I leave all of my properties to Shane, there is a box number 815 at the local bank. The key is on his necklace. Raise him well, take what you need to help raise him, no cost is too small for him. There is a letter and bank account number, and some jewelery in the box please give him the letter once he is old enough.

Thank You

Please Take care of my son Shane and his puppy Angel"

Both women stared at the note for a long time. Trying to digest the information they were just given, apparently now they had two new members in their family. Although sooner then they expected. They stayed quiet for a couple minutes pondering what to do next.

"Well Luce I think first we should report this to the authorities ans adopt Shane and we should get Angel checked to see if he has all his shots." Rachel said trying to be rational and see what they needed to do before Shane could be officially theirs.

"Yeah, I guess so, looks like Shane is tired. The little boy just fell asleep. We should probably go take a shower." Luce said as she got up and walked into their room. Rachel and Angel were right behind her. Rachel placed pillows around the bed to create a barrier so Shane would not fall out the bed. Luce placed the boy in between the pillows, Angel jumped on the bed to keep an eye on his master.

Luce was about to pry Angel off their bed, but before she could do that Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her to their shower. Once inside their bathroom they looked at each other, fear showing in their eyes. They were barely starting their new life together, had only been with each other for a year and now it appeared they were parents. Shane was a beautiful baby boy, with red hair hair like Luce and dark eyes. Almost the same color as Rachel. People walking on the street would actually think that it was their child, and they did want to be parents, some day.

What better opportunity than to start now.

They washed each other, getting comfort from being next to their lover. They had left a small crack on their door incase Shane woke up. Although Angel would take care of him. They finished getting ready and started fixing everything they would need to take Shane out.

Ten minuted later they were walking towards the police station. They would have taken the car but seeing as how they did not have a baby seat and it was not too far they decided to walk.

The chilling wind was hitting their back so Shane was nice and warm under the blanket and wrapped around Luce's arms. Rachel had Angel on a leash that they found from one of their night adventures. He was walking with pride although he missed his older master, he liked these women and they seemed to like him and his young master.

"So Rach, once we get all of this straighten out. We will need a bigger house and a large yard so that Shane and Angel can play." Luce said as she cuddled Shane even more.

"Well I think we are fine for right now, but you do have a point. Our home only has two bedrooms and a small yard where you keep your garden. So I guess we better start looking." Rachel answered while trying to get Angel under control. "He seems like he knows what we are talking about, look at how happy he is." Rachel said pointing to Angel with a smile on her face.

"He is a very smart puppy, aren't you boy." Luce said playfully to their now dog. "What type of dog do you think he is?" Luce asked with a puzzled face, because she had never seen this type of dog before.

"Don't worry about that right now, we will find out once we get him to the vet." Rachel answered. "Oh were here" she said some how knowing that everything would go be alright. Otherwise she would go through all her contacts and use all the favors she had. How could she let them take Shane now, especially after Luce had become so attached to the small boy. No she could not, she would fight for Shane, so that Luce, her Luce would be happy.

They walked into the busy police station, taking a good look at all the men and women working. They stood at the front desk waiting patiently for someone to see them. A tall man with greying hair greeted them.

"Hello ladies, are you here to file a complaint?" he asked in a curt tone.

"Yes, but can we talk to the lieutenant please, it's very important" Luce replied giving him one of her charming smiles. The man stunned by the beautiful redhead, could not respond for a couple of seconds.

"Of course, umm but he is busy right now, but you can talk to the second in command." seeing their look he kept going. "She usually makes most of the decisions." seeing their satisfied expressions he stopped talking before he made a fool of himself to the redhead goddess. He wanted to make a good impression either of these ladies would produce a great grandson.

His boy needed to settle down one of these ladies could very well be his future daughter-in-law. He hay yet to notice the little boy in the redheads arms. Rachel seeing the conniving look on the old man, his grin whenever he saw Luce decided that she had had enough. "Yes please, I believe my wife and I would like to talk to her." She said, seeing the look of disappointment, and how glad and easy, how the word perfect rolled out of her tongue. She had butterflies running in her stomach.

"Ok, well sign in and I will lead you to her" he said while trying to calm his disappointment, why must all the gorgeous women be gay. Oh how he missed his wife, or should he say ex-wife who left him for another, that other was none other than the women they were going to meet. I guess they had to part even if he said that she loved him but it was a different type of love, and that she would have been happy if she had never met his boss.

He opened the door for the ladies, looking at the women who stole his ex-wife heart, but he did not resent her. His wife had given him a handsome and kind son. Although now his son had a younger sister whom they all loved very much. The oldest was a trouble maker. Now the girl, she was an angel from the start. Wanting to be like her mommies.

"Mrs. Director, these ladies want to speak with you personally on a very important and pressing matter." he gave her a smile knowing that she could not turn him down. She still felt guilt even after thirteen years.

"Yes come in, have a seat. Thank you Bruno you may leave us now, so that we may take care of their business." she said so that he would know she would help them.

"Well hello ladies how may I help you" she asked them once he was out the room.

"We need you help to adopt this little one." they said.


End file.
